1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a system for selectively and automatically regulating current flow to a plurality of electrical devices primarily, but not exclusively, utilizing wireless remote control communication. A control assembly is connected to first and second power outputs and includes a plurality of outlet sections, each of which include at least one outlet. A timing assembly is structured for time based regulation of current flow from one of the power inputs to at least one of the plurality of outlet sections, wherein current flow to this one section is automatically terminated upon the uninterrupted expiration of a given, preset period of time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of electrical devices, such as those associated with home entertainment centers, computer peripherals, as well as larger kitchen type appliances are known to be operated at least partially through the use of wireless, remotely controlled activating signals generated by infrared and/or radio frequency transmission systems. As such, the various electrical devices or peripherals may be controlled from a convenient location rather than directly approaching and manually manipulating the device or appliance. Similarly, known or conventional current regulating assemblies may also include automatic time related “cutoff features” such as a “sleep timer” associated with many if not most modern television sets.
However, operation and activation of such facilities typically are incorporated within the electrical device or appliance itself, wherein the device or appliance is activated in terms of volume control, station/channel and on/off mode through the transmission of various activating signals to a receiving device built into the device. Further, the limitation of wall sockets throughout a given commercial or domestic environment often requires the use of “power strips”, wherein a plurality of outlets are integrated into a common bank or strip which is interconnected by a cable to a single outlet. The versatility and concurrent powering of a plurality of devices, specifically including components of an entertainment center, is facilitated. Typical capabilities of such power strips normally include a surge protector. As conventionally structured and used, a surge protector or surge suppresser is designed to protect connected electrical devices from spikes in voltage. As such, a surge protector attempts to regulate current or voltage supply to an electrical device by blocking or shorting to ground, voltages above a safe threshold.
However, absent from this field are power regulating assemblies structured to remotely control the delivery of current to a plurality of electrical devices by means of a single standard or universal remote transmitting unit operatively associated with a single receiver assembly. As such, there is a need for a preferred system which would not be directly associated with the plurality of devices themselves. As such, a proposed regulating system would not require the utilization of a plurality of different remote control devices, each specifically structured for the operation of a different individual electrical device. Instead, such a preferred and proposed control or regulating system could have a control assembly interconnected to a plurality of different power inputs and a plurality of different power outlets and preferably include a timing assembly. The included timing assembly could also include an appropriate timing device and/or circuitry operatively structured for a time based regulation of current flow to at least some of the plurality of different outlets each connected to a different electrical device.
As such, a preferred and proposed current control assembly would be operative to regulate current flow to a relatively large number of peripherals, electrically powered devices and/or appliances at least to the extent of partially incorporating electrical current saving features by remotely and/or automatically terminating a current flow connection to one or more of the devices concurrently upon the expiration of a predetermined time period. Finally, such a device would be economically advantageous through the aforementioned current saving characteristic and be easily operable through the use of a standard wireless remote control unit. As such, the acquisition and utilization of a plurality of different wireless, remote transmitting and receiving units, each associated with a different one of the plurality electrical devices, would be eliminated.